Waiting
by SarahBugz1
Summary: Clare is home, waiting for her husband to come back to their bed and hold her in his arms. Drabble type story. Mild-ish M. Come take a peak, and leave me a review!


Waiting and wanting. This is all I seem to do these days. Sometimes I wish I could have a normal family, where my husband was always there. I wouldn't worry about him leaving in the middle of the night or him getting hurt. I would wake up to him holding me, feeling the scruff of his beard on my neck.

But if that weren't the case, if he didn't have his condition, we never would have met. And my life wouldn't be near as interesting for sure.

Tonight I lay in bed, wearing his favorite button up shirt, crying more than I have in years. It smells like him, that musky woodsy scent, and this makes me cry even more. He's been gone for two months. Aside from being from his touch, I want to hear his voice. I want.. reassurance.

Suddenly I feel a warm body beside mine and I immediately cling to him, bringing myself on top of his body. I straddle him, kissing him with fervor and I can feel his eyes widen with surprise, maybe from the sudden attack of my mouth to his or the tears still streaking my face. He's older, maybe 35, but I don't ask, I don't care, because all I want is him. His hand comes up to my cheek wiping a tear away, pulling his face from mine. He looks at me with worried eyes.

"Clare..." Then I sob. Covering my face with my hands, I bury myself in his chest.

My body is hovering of his naked one, and although I can feel the erection beneath my groin from the my recent grinding, he holds back. "Why are you crying, what's wrong?" He whispers, running his fingers through my hair with one hand and touching my back with the other. He waits for the crying to stop, and then pushes me up to face him. The gray is started to show in his hair, I notice.

Sniffling, I wipe at my eyes and nose with his shirt, making the sleeves gross, but it doesn't bother him. I stare at his chest underneath my own, there is a new scar there.

My throat thick I ask, "What's that from."

He laughs softly, "You got a little rough." Unbeknownst to him, this doesn't help my buried grief.

"I missed you so much." I choke out. The pain is evident in his eyes and he holds back tears of his own.

"How long was I gone?" He asks.

I can feel myself losing it again, but I bite back the tears. "Two months." He nods and, with difficulty, swallows.

"I hate this for you. You don't deserve this. You need someone who-" I cut him off, putting my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, Henry. I knew what I signed up for and I'm not leaving you." Even though you leave me, for weeks/months at a time. I sigh, and a tear falls on his chest. I touch where it falls and look up at him. He looks defeated and I kick myself for bawling like a baby.

"I just.. I don't want you to feel like you have to stay." Of course, as he says this, he knows I will. He knows I will never leave him. I lean in, letting my chest touch his own, and our lips meet. I sigh and hold his face deepening the kiss. He's a bit hesitant, but as always, gives in, running his hands up my thighs. I pull away, touching my nose to his.

"You are my soul mate, Henry DeTamble. You're my everything. I love you, so much."

The troubled feelings are still there, but i push them away, a different, more urgent need filling its place. I can feel his thumb grazing my panties. Instinctively, my hips grind into the sensation, bringing a moan from him. I smile down at him, lifting myself off him so I can settle in between his legs. I bite my lip and glance up, while taking him in my hands, squeezing.

"God, you're gorgeous." He breathes.

I laugh a little, letting my fingers work their magic, making him grow harder in my hands. "You're only saying that because I look like a hag when I'm older aren't you? And you're making love to a woman 10 years your senior?"

"You'll be beautiful when you're 80 and have no teeth." He rests his head on the pillow and groans. "And don't make me feel bad. You are the same- ah god- person." He chokes out his words. "Come here."

I start to straddle him once more, but he flips us over. I laugh and touch his shoulders as he brings his hand down below. I jolt when his hand touches my clit, and he breathes against my neck, nibbling my ear.

Not in the mood to tease, he brings himself to my entrance and with one thrust he's inside me.

I relish in this feeling. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I make love to my husband, forgetting for one moment that he would surely leave me in the next few days.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! So I got kinda obsessed with the whole Time Traveler idea and this is what I came up with. I can't promise that I will continue this. My mind just kinda goes: "Hey, here's a thought!" Then it's like "Oh you wanted me to finish that thought? Haha, screw you!" I know, I don't make any sense, lol, but I just can't tell myself to write something, or plan. It usually is just something totally out of the blue or it will just be a huge failure.**

**But anyways! Thank you for reading (if you got this far, lol) If ya don't mind, Review! Tell me how I can be a better writer, or maybe some tips? Also, PM me! Maybe we can throw ideas off each other! **


End file.
